


Learn your lesson

by Nijura



Series: Porn and more porn [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Student Loki, Teacher Reader, blowjob, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: You are a teacher at a nice and quiet private school but one day you make a mistake, you pissed of one of your students.Loki Odinson





	Learn your lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a reader fic so have fun reading.

Many people believe that on private schools everything was different. That the students were more mature or intelligent, that everything was more advanced.  
It is a common mistake.  
The truth is students are the same everywhere; they are entitled, bratty and stupid. You noticed soon enough that the school you were teaching was no exception.  
Ever since your first lesson you wanted to be a teacher, English and German because words were your forte it had always been clear to you. Then once you got your degree you managed to get into one of the most prestige boarding schools in the country.  
For you it was a dream come true. Your co-workers were nice enough and the students at least in the classroom disciplined enough to make teaching enjoyable and that was not granted on an all-boys school.  
It was only one student you managed to grate your nerves once in a while. Loki Odinson, younger brother of the school’s most important soccer player Thor Odinson.  
The boy was too smart for his own good and the bad thing about that was that he knew it. He knew that he was smarter than everyone else and it was doing no one any good.  
You had noticed him right away in your first lesson since he was the youngest in the class; apparently he had skipped two classes because he had been bored.  
It would have been impressive if he hadn’t been such an ass about it. More than once he commented on your lesson from his place in the back of the class.  
Sometimes he was a real pain. You cleared your mind and focused on the clock on the wall, only five minutes left.  
“Alright before you leave remember to put your essays on my desk, if you forgot it you have till six pm to email it to me but it will get you fewer points if you do.”  
Everyone began to search for the paper in question and as soon as the bell rang everyone got up and most of them left their work with you before running out of the classroom.  
You managed to suppress a yawn as you also packed your bag, it was Friday and your last lesson for the day. A little absently you hummed Friday I’m in love from the cure as you noticed that someone was standing in front of your desk, “Mr Odinson how can I help you?”  
The boy grinned and put his essay down on the stack of papers, “I just wanted to wish you a nice weekend, I guess once you lay eyes on my work it will be the best you had in a long time.”  
You stared at him with a dry look, he was what? Fifteen? And you double his age and he truly believed that your life was actually that boring? Well it wasn’t too far from the truth but you would never admit it.  
“We will see Mr Odinson but I also wish you a nice weekend and please remind your brother that I know when he copies your work.”  
The dark haired boy chuckled and smiled in a way that almost sent a shiver down your spine, if he were a few years older he would be one hot piece of man.  
“I will Miss, good day,” and with that he turned and left the classroom. When he was in a good mood Loki was actually a nice and good student but you were well aware that this was just one side of him.  
If he was agitated or even angry he would throw tantrums and you heard a rumour that he even threw a fellow classmate out of a window once, you never dared to ask if that was true.  
Remembering that it was weekend you put the papers away and took your bag to leave the school to get to your little apartment for lunch. 

After you got your degree and this job you had moved here to this nice British town and even found an apartment not too far from school that was payable and nice, though it was small. Life was good at the moment and you enjoyed it as much as possible knowing that it was important to savour the small moments.  
You did well by doing that since everything fell apart only a week after. It was Friday again and you gave everyone back their essay and while a few did rather well one or two like Thor and Clint barely made it again.  
With arms crossed in front of your chest you stood with the blonde Odinson outside the classroom. He was only seventeen and already taller than you so you had to look up to glare at him.  
“I told you stop copying from your brother, Mr Odinson I know his way of writing, I know your way and I certainly know that you would never use words like undoubtedly or adequate.”  
Thor looked a little embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, “I just wanted a good mark on this one, if I fail your class I will be thrown out of the soccer team.”  
You didn’t change your posture or decision, why should you?  
“Well I can only work with what you give me but I will make you an offer, write something that is entirely your own and I will grade it, you have until next week.”  
With that you shooed him back into the classroom where the boys fell quiet immediately and you briefly wondered why. But since there were only fifteen minutes left of you wanted to get the lesson started and so you didn’t notice the deadly glare from a certain black haired boy.  
The class was over soon enough and once again you sat down on the desk to pack your things. Someone cleared his throat in front of you and you looked up, “Mr Odinson?”  
Loki glared down at you, “I have a question Miss, why in the world are you such a dumb bitch?” You blinked quite taken aback by this.  
With sudden anger you rose to your feet, “Mr Odinson if you have a problem with me you can surely talk to me without the need of insults!” This shitty little brat smirked before slamming his essay on your desk.  
“You gave me a B+,” he stated his green eyes never leaving yours, “I cannot accept that.” You gritted your teeth, oh how good it would feel to slap some sense into that son of a bitch but no as an adult and of course a teacher you couldn’t do that.  
“I did,” you stated and since you noticed your hands trembled with anger you began to pack up your things again.  
“I liked it I really did but your ending was rather weak so I only gave you a B and not an A. I am sure you will do better next time. Besides,” you waved your hand dismissively, “you still did better than everyone else in the class.”  
You thought the topic dismissed and closed your bag not noticing the look on the kid’s face. Uncaring and unknowing you turned around to wipe the blackboard clean.  
In the end it was your mistake to turn around and not keeping an eye on the boy, you shouldn’t have been this trusting but in the end everyone is wiser.  
Loki took your keys from the desk and walked over to the door to lock it before putting them down on an empty desk. You turned to look at him a little confused, “what are you doing?”  
The boy grinned, it looked so evil, “making sure no one is coming inside. It would be rather inconvenient.” It was now that you felt a little uneasy, the situation was not good.  
This may have been a private school but it was never good for a teacher to be all alone with a student it always ended with trouble.  
Loki walked closer to you and the look on his face made you swallow was he going to attack you, throw you out of the window?  
“Mr Odinson I am sure we can come to an agreement, there is no need for this,” you tried, fighting the urge to step back, instead you told yourself that you needed to stand your ground.  
The boy only stopped once he stood right in front of you and like his brother he was also already towering over you. It didn’t make you feel any safer or more in charge.  
Loki let out a low chuckle, “I think we are past the point of talking dear Miss, now would you kindly get on your knees?” You blinked in disbelieve, “excuse me!”  
The boy gritted his teeth, “keel!” His outburst made you jump back but you didn’t get far as his hand snatched your shoulder and his fingers pushed painfully into your flesh.  
“Mr Odinson, Loki please stop you are hurting me!”  
Your words seem not to reach his ears as he pushed you down on the not too clean carpet. His eyes gleamed with something close to madness, “you seem to have forgotten where your place is dear, I shall teach _you_ for a change.”  
With horror you watched as he opened his fly to pull out his already hard cock, this could not be true and happening. You tried to get back on your feet but his fingers dug deeper into your shoulder making you yelp from the pain.  
“No, no stop I am your teacher, you are just a kid, stop!”  
The boy just chuckled darkly, “you sound sweet when you are afraid.” He fisted a hand into your hair and pulled your head up a little earning a pained groan from you. Your hands shot up to grab his wrist.  
“Now open up and hold those teeth back, it wouldn’t end well for you if you bite me.”  
You wanted to protest but he already pushed past your lips and claimed your mouth as his. It didn’t taste too bad but since you never really enjoyed giving head it didn’t make it better.  
You let out a muffled scream as Loki started to thrust into your mouth going deeper and deeper with every thrust.  
“Well Miss I thought you might have some experience, use it or I might get angry,” he hissed pulling your hair and you could feel how a few strands were pulled from your scalp.  
For a brief moment you considered biting his dick off but it wouldn’t end well for you, certainly not the best possible scenario. Loki moaned and you closed your eyes, the boy was surprisingly strong and maybe it was the best to just go along so this finished fast.  
You tried to angle your throat so it was easy for him to slip inside. It was not enjoyable but at least it didn’t hurt and you were able to control your gag reflex.  
“Oh yes this feels wonderful, I wonder how the rest of you feels.”  
You froze, he wouldn’t, would he? You tried to pull away again but his grip was unyielding and his pace got quicker as he neared his climax. In truth it was already surprising that a teenager at his aged had that much endurance.  
Salvia and precum dropped from your chin and you put your hands on his hips to steady yourself as he roughly fucked your throat.  
“Gods yes!”  
With a loud moan he pushed deep inside your mouth burying his cock into your throat as his warm spent filled your throat. You swallowed before you had to taste it and gladly the boy pulled out as soon as he finished.  
“Now do you understand where your place is? It is on your knees in front of me, so you better never again think you know better than be.”  
You let out a humourless laugh, “oh I will recite that to the police, they will love that.” Loki raised an eyebrow at you, “you really think the police is going to believe you?”  
You got back on your feet wiping your mouth and chin, “why shouldn’t they?” The boy shrugged walking slowly up to the door and picking up the keys in the process.  
“Don’t know, maybe because I am just a kid that wanted to get a good grade,” he said in a sweet voice and you froze. Loki unlocked the door smiling at you, “they will think you took advantage of me and even if they don’t believe me, your reputation will be soiled forever.”  
You now realized that you were most likely fucked. It was true that he was rather young and it would be weird to assume that the skinny shy kid everyone knew him for would do something like that to a teacher.  
You bit your lip trying to not scream at him in anger and frustration. Loki simply laughed, “and one more thing you know who my father is right? Odin Borson, the head of Asgard? The company that owns almost everything in this area and one of the people who always make donations to this school?”  
You sat down on your chair as helplessness took over your body, this was so unfair. The boy opened the door, “well I enjoyed our little talk but honestly I have to go please feel free to evaluate my work once more.”  
With that he disappeared outside and you were left alone with his essay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or Kudos and tell me what you think and if there is need for more.


End file.
